The present invention relates to a tamper-proof dress- or coat-hanger.
Hangers made of wood, metal or plastic material are currently used, which comprise a bow-shaped bar with each side downwardly inclined, a suspension hook being fixed at the top center thereof. These hangers can also have a lower horizontal bar extending between the two lower ends of the bow-shaped top bar. The top bar serves to hang jackets, coats, dresses, etc . . . , while the lower horizontal bar is used for other articles such as trousers.
These hangers are normally suspended, by their hooks, from horizontal clothes rails and they can therefore very easily be stolen together with the clothes that they carry.